Forgotten
by HPnarnia1
Summary: My world has faded, lost in time. A new world stands in its place. I am the last of my kind. rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

My world has faded, lost in time. A new world stands in its place. Demigods are gone, the monsters stopped reappearing a long time ago, as for the Gods, they faded, humanity forgot them, no one remembers them anymore. As a result the world is dull, colorless, at least to me. Everyone else died, yet here I am, still breathing, watching my beloved world crumble before my eyes. My name is Lana Blackthorn and I am the last living half-blood in this sick, twisted world called Panem.

Years ago this world thrived, the poor didn't have to worry about death or the deaths of their families, well not as much as now. There was a war, I suppose that's how it started. The country that used to be the USA was covered by water. The part that survived, was split into 13 districts. All was well for awhile until people started to forget us. My own brother Percy had died many years before. Yet I lived, Artemis' Hunt was gone and the gods had faded. Then there was the war. The Capitol destroyed the 13th District and just like that the war was over. But The Capitol wasn't done yet. They created The Hunger Games, in which each district must give one girl and boy to fight to the death in an arena. The last child standing will be crowned victor. It was a sick way of keeping order, but it had keep going for 73 years. I watched helplessly as each child was chosen through the reaping. As the last demigod alive, stuck in a body that never aged, I had lost all hope of seeing my loved ones again, of seeing the Gods again. Until I saw Katniss Everdeen and for the first time since the Gods had faded I felt hope again. I knew not all was lost.

For Katniss Everdeen was a half-blood and the Gods were awaking once more.

Hope At Last.


	2. Chapter 1

My world has faded, lost in time. A new world stands in its place. Demigods are gone, the monsters stopped reappearing a long time ago, as for the Gods, they faded, humanity forgot them, no one remembers them anymore. As a result the world is dull, colorless, at least to me. Everyone else died, yet here I am, still breathing, watching my beloved world crumble before my eyes. My name is Lana Blackthorn and I am the last living half-blood in this sick, twisted world called Panem.

Years ago this world thrived, the poor didn't have to worry about death or the deaths of their families, well not as much as now. There was a war, I suppose that's how it started. The country that used to be the USA was covered by water. The part that survived, was split into 13 districts. All was well for awhile until people started to forget us. My own brother Percy had died many years before. Yet I lived, Artemis' Hunt was gone and the gods had faded. Then there was the war. The Capitol destroyed the 13th District and just like that the war was over. But The Capitol wasn't done yet. They created The Hunger Games, in which each district must give one girl and boy to fight to the death in an arena. The last child standing will be crowned victor. It was a sick way of keeping order, but it had keep going for 73 years. I watched helplessly as each child was chosen through the reaping. As the last demigod alive, stuck in a body that never aged, I had lost all hope of seeing my loved ones again, of seeing the Gods again. Until I saw Katniss Everdeen and for the first time since the Gods had faded I felt hope again. I knew not all was lost.

For Katniss Everdeen was a half-blood and the Gods were awaking once more.

Hope At Last.

Chapter 1

[Fire burned around me, screams filled the smokey air, I looked around trying to find a familiar face in the smoke, suddenly a series of loud bangs echoed around me. My eyes searched around for the source of the sound, my eyes widened, huge balls of fire were flying out of nowhere, people were running frantically to get away but it was hopeless. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into an alleyway, I struggled to get away, unable to see them. My fist connected with a nose, "Fuck" he said "Hades Lana what was that for?" He said, I almost cried with relief "Percy? Is that you?" I said my voice cracking "who else?" He said, I flung myself into his arms tears of relief running down my cheeks. Percy wrapped his arms around me "it's ok sis, I'm here" I almost laughed, "sorry for punching you" I said "it's ok" he said "you have a strong punch anyway" he replied smiling. Screams from the streets still filled my ears but they seemed dulled now, then something hit me, he was alone, why was Percy alone? "Percy, where's Annabeth?" I asked pulling away, last I had seen Percy she had been with him. He didn't look at me, I clapped my hands over my mouth "No" I said, "Lana..." He started "No no no no" I said backing away from him. Percy was crying too, Annabeth couldn't be dead, she couldn't. A loud bang shook us out of our thoughts, Percy looked at the street, " We have to find the others" he said taking my hand, "don't let go of my hand" he said like I was a five year old crossing a road, "I don't want to lose you" I nodded and we stepped back into the swarm of people running away from the fires, I held on tight to Percy's hand as we dodged fire balls and dead bodies. I though of Leo, he would have no problem with the fire, however Frank was a different story. I hoped my friends were still alive, but a nagging feeling in my stomach told me otherwise. I was so caught up in my own thoughts i didn't notice the fire ball till it was to late. It hit Percy and he went down. The world stopped, as I saw him fall, his clothes singed from the fire, "NO!" I screamed dropping to his side, "no, no, no" I said, he was still breathing but I had no Ambroise "Lana" he said taking my hand in his "go" I was shocked "I can't leave you!" I said fresh tears running down my cheeks, he laughed softly "your so brave" he looked at me "find the others" he said "tell them I'm sorry", "no" I said "no Percy I can't..."

"Listen to me Lana" he said cutting me off "please find them, make sure they are ok" he said. Tears were now pouring down my cheeks faster than rain. "Don't cry sis" he said "I'm fine, promise". He reached into his pocket and pulled out his sword Riptide and placed in my hand. "Take it" he said "I couldn't" I said my voice shaking "take it and keep it safe" he said "promise me Lana" he looked at me with his green eyes. I nodded "I promise, swear on the River Styx" I said he smiled "I love you" he said "be brave Lana"

"I love you too" my voice shaking and there in the middle of a street full of burning buildings and screaming people Percy Jackson, my brother and savior of Olympus, died. I let go of his hand, kissed his forehead and closed his sea green eyes, the magic spark in them still there even after death had taken him.]

I awoke with a start, memories of that day still haunting me even after years of time to try heal the wounds of that day and the days that followed. After my brother died I went to find the others. Leo, Hazel and Nico were the only ones left. We traveled back to Camp Half-Blood, but death claimed Nico and Hazel before we got there.. It was just Leo and me then, when we arrived at camp we found it in ruins. The Golden Fleece that had protected the boarders was gone and Thalia's tree was charred. It was there where I lost Leo. One day he just disappeared and that was it. I was left alone.

Sighing I sat myself up, looking around at the place I had set camp last night. It was by a small pond and was well covered by the trees. I ate some bread that I had stole from a bakery in district 12 a few days ago. I knew I shouldn't have stolen it, but I was desperate. After my small breakfast, I packed up the camp I had made, being careful not to leave any traces behind. I didn't want anyone to follow me. I took one last sweeping look at the little clearing and left without looking back.

The sun had only just risen and the birds were already singing, I heard the soft melody of the mockingjays and sang along with them. After awhile they sang back, I smiled to myself, even after everything that had happened I could still find some happiness. Of course that happiness would only last awhile, today was reaping day in district 12. Every year each district gave one girl and one boy to fight in the Hunger Games and every year I chose a district to watch in reaping in. This year was district 12 and I wasn't looking forward to it. Of course no one was looking forward to the reaping, expect The Capitol who would be watching in anticipation to see which girl or boy would become the next victor. The reaping doesn't start until about one, so I had plenty time to reach 12 and slip in unnoticed. When I finally reached the fence of District 12 my feet hurt and I was out of breath. I then used the mist to slip under the fence and into the town square unnoticed. Even though the Gods had faded, the mist still worked. Not as well but it worked, I couldn't use it for a long time without passing out. But today was reaping day and with this many officials from The Capitol I would have to try.

I hadn't attended a reaping in District 12 for 12 years. But that didn't mean I hadn't been here for the last 12 years. I traveled a lot to avoid detection but District 12 was my favorite apart from District 4. I found my way onto a rooftop overlooking the square, people were already starting to fill into it, standing in their respected places. I tried looking in the crowd for a familiar face, I saw her and my breath hitched in my chest, it was Katniss Everdeen. She was wearing a blue dress, her hair in an elaborate braid and she was my only hope.

A few years ago I saw her in the forest, she was good with a bow and reminded me of a certain twin archer god. It was only until I saw her sister Prim that I was positive that there were daughters of Apollo. I was so happy, but was quickly dishearten when I remembered that Katniss was yet to turn 18 and Prim wasn't even 12 yet. So I swore to protect them when I could, that much I owed my brother and fellow lost demigods.

By this time the square was full. Peacekeepers flanked all sides of the square, closing in the citizens of District 12 like boxed animals, The Reaping had started. I tuned out for the start not wanting to listen to the Mayor ramble on about the dark days and how The Capitol was basically the best thing to happen to us. It was only when Effie Trinket walked up and started talking that I paid any attention to her. "Ladies first!" she said happily as if one girl wasn't about to ripped from her family. She rolled the clear ball that held the names each girl in District 12 over the age of 12. Effie reached into the ball, her hand digging in deeper until she picked one. She opened it carefully careful not to rip the soft white paper. All eyes were on Effie now as she opened her heavily lipsticked mouth to read the name on the paper. My hands were clenched, my nails digging into my skin. "Primrose Everdeen" she says eyes running across the crowd to locate her, I'm frozen, I can't move, "no" I whisper, "NO!" I scream, no one can hear me as Prim walks towards her doom.

"Prim!" Katniss shouts trying to get passed the Peacekeepers that are holding her back from her sister. I'm still in shock, sweet Prim, lovely Prim who is scared of the forest, I look to the sky asking the Gods why, then remember they can't hear me. Katniss is still trying to get pass the Peacekeepers with no luck, Primrose is halfway towards the stage, I hear a shout, "I volunteer!" shouts Katniss, in seconds I am on my feet staring, "I volunteer as tribute!" and with those words the mist around me shatters.


End file.
